1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid supply flow path device that connects a liquid ejecting apparatus body such as a printer to an external tank, and a liquid ejecting apparatus using the same.
2. Background Art
In the existing art, an ink jet type printer (hereinafter, referred to as “printer”) is widely known as a liquid ejecting apparatus that ejects a liquid to a target. The printer has a recording head on a carriage that reciprocates, and printing is performed on a recording medium as a target by ejecting an ink (liquid) supplied from an ink cartridge (liquid receiver) to the recording head, from a nozzle formed in the recording head. As such printers, in the existing art, for example, there are known: printers of a type in which an ink cartridge is mounted on a carriage (so-called on-carriage type) as described in Patent Document 1; and printers of a type in which an ink cartridge is mounted at a fixing position on the printer which is different from a carriage (so called off-carriage type) as described in Patent Document 2.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2004-262092    Patent Document 2: JP-A-2003-320680